FLORWER FOR ALGERMOM
by shbong water
Summary: party omg
real original authentic raw uncut FIRST EDITION Man-u-scrept!

FLOWER FER ALGERNOM!

There is a kid sitting nect to me trying to get a glipse my top secret confidential manusrcreapt first edition raw original authentic uncut of flower 4 algernom. I wish he was not sitting by me he scares me

Thing i tok into consideratin whn writing this peice

-Educational backgrond of audience

-polotical and religus beleefs

-socio-eeconomic status

-ecperience in feild im ritin about

-also level of involvment

thnks!

Disclamrs! IMPORTANT! RED THESE!

-This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

-Some names and identifying details have been changed to protect the privacy of individuals.\

-Although the author and publisher have made every effort to ensure that the information in this book was correct at press time, the author and publisher do not assume and hereby disclaim any liability to any party for any loss, damage, or disruption caused by errors or omissions, whether such errors or omissions result from negligence, accident, or any other cause.

-This book is not intended as a substitute for the medical advice of physicians. The reader should regularly consult a physician in matters relating to his/her health and particularly with respect to any symptoms that may require diagnosis or medical attention.

-The information in this book is meant to supplement, not replace, proper (name your sport) training. Like any sport involving speed, equipment, balance and environmental factors, (this sport) poses some inherent risk. The authors and publisher advise readers to take full responsibility for their safety and know their limits. Before practicing the skills described in this book, be sure that your equipment is well maintained, and do not take risks beyond your level of experience, aptitude, training, and comfort level.

Thank FOR TAKE time to red all that ! NOW TO story!

Charley walk down stret 2 Alace house! He very excited becase he like Alace very much! Charley wonder wat Algernom doin RN...

scen cut 2 Algernom swet bacheloor pad! Fey walk in with mini, Algernom girlfriend mouse and she put it by Algernom and say "Here secx now! ok!" Mini lok Algerbra and blosh becaus she got a crush on Algernom! Algernom lok mini and they kis and then algermon got mouse pen and he fux mini!

charley kep walkin 2 Alace house but he exicted bc he want to tuc but.

Alace get redy home for charley. Alace lik charley to. She sad tho becus last tim alace hit on charley he crie and fall alsep on couch! Alace pull out box of sex toye and she lok all her toye and then she put it bak under her bed. She go 2 windoe and lok out, she wonder wher charley .

Charley nok alace dor and she open for him the dor and he come insid but alace say "dont cominside! i dont like i hat kids!". charley sed "ok". They sit couch and talk abt algermom and abt buttface profeser hoo make charly smart. Cherly tell alace abt how professer tret him like shat. Alase saes "im sory he trat u like shet". Charly lok alace her eye and he fuk w/ mind he say ooo Alace i love ur pu$$y! Then teer roll down he check becuse he love alace not just her pu$y. Alace see hem crie and she say "Dont crie chrly!". Alace tak off shert and shoe charley her bobs charley say "omg alace nice bob!" charly tuch bobs and alace tuch charly but bc she like charley butte! They kiss n charley leck nek of alace and alace say "omg my nek!"

Bak algermom swet pad algerbra fuc mini and fey say omg wher charly i want fuk 2! Fey watch algernom tuch mini but and she wish she had but tuch two. She decide she go fnd charley so she go home and get redy she aslo grab ber and heroin and w33d. she look pretty and she walk 2 alace house wit bear vodka and w33d and also heroin! PARTY IS HERE! she thank 2 herself...

charley tuch alace but too and he poke her butwhole. Alace said "omg charley tht my but hol!"

Charley say "i kno..." and wink wonk alace. Alace blosh and her but eat charly hand and charly say "wooh! giv back hand!" Alaces but hole spoke "U MUST GIVE SACRIFIC AS REPLACMEN FOR UR HAND!" Charly scare and he try to pul hand out her but hole but it not move. ChRLY then thank oh no my hand! he put peen in but and hand come out. Alace feel charly dyslexic peen in her butholee. The but spok agin "UR DYSLEXIC PENER PLEZS ME." Chrley feel good that his dik plez alace but hol.

Just that monment they here nok on dor. Alace say "omg who their?" Fey say "It me foy! ! let me in I hav w32d!" Alcase jump up and dik pop out but. She open dor 4 fey bc she want w33d. fey com in and see charly peen. she say "omg i thot u had big dikk! it tiny!". Alace say "oh wsell can we sitll have wed?". Fey say "no i ned fuk but not witrh his tiny penes!". Alace start cry bc she sad that no we3d. Then alace stop cryin bc she got ide ! Alace go n kiss fey and fey kis alace. charly thnk "omg girl r h0t!". Alace stop kiss fey and run 2 her bed and pul out box of sex toye she pull out big but plog and strep on and she fux fey and they all smok w33d they all happy bc weed and every1 cum everywher!

FIN


End file.
